Boys and Girls
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Rin and Kikyo are all friends. Sango, Rin and Kikyo sign them all up for a school talent show, will this help them prove their love to the guys they love? pairings: KagxInu, KikxOni, RinxSess, SanxMir
1. Chapter 1: Sleepovers!

_**Chapter 1: Sleepovers! **_

_(Kagome POV)_

"Kagome! Hey Kagome we have some great news," a voice yelled, causing me to turn and see three girls running towards me, as I made my way home. Ok how about we start from the beginning, my name is Kagome Higurashi age 15, and a freshman at Shikon High School, those three girls are my three best friends in the entire world, well my three best girl friends. The tall one with dark brown hair is Sango Taijya, we've known each other since I met her in third grade, the one who looks almost like me is Kikyo Hidaka, I've known her since kindergarten, and the short one is Rin Narita I've known her since I was in pre-k. Then there's the guys in my life, there's Miroku Hoshiomi, he's my cousin, he's in love with Sango but he's too much of a lech so she doesn't even know he likes her, but I have a fleeting suspicion that she likes him the same. Then there's Onigumo Morikawa a junior, he's Kikyo's boyfriend since last year, and I'm happy for them. Then there's Sesshomaru Takahashi he's a junior, he is unique in so many ways, he's an inu yokai, he has really super long silver hair and golden eyes, Rin has the biggest crush on him, and she seems to be melting his iced over heart, at least that's what Inuyasha says. And then there's Inuyasha Takahashi, my secret only to him crush, he's Sesshomaru's younger half brother, he is also a inu yokai, but he's also a hanyou, he has long silver hair, and expressive golden eyes, and he has the cutest little doggie ears I've ever seen, I've known the Takahashi brothers since the day I met Rin, and I realized my feelings for Inuyasha when I was in 7th grade. And then there is Koga Ookami, he is a wolf yokai, I think he's in love with me, every time he's around he goes into flirt mode, and Inuyasha gets mad at him, and they always end up fighting, but Inuyasha doesn't understand that I like him and not Koga and is always getting mad at me. Any ways back to before……

"Kagome you'll never guess what happened," I turned to see Sango practically jumping in excitement.

"What" I ask, watching her bounce up and down.

"Well you know the talent show? We're all signed up, and we made it through," Sango said and looked at me expectantly.

"Re--Really, when you say we….." I began in a nervous manner, but Rin cut me off.

"When she said we, she meant she signed up Sacred Arrow," Rin replied her arms folded.

"Wh--What about our homework," I asked not certain I wanted to sing, I had dropped singing when my father passed away, and I wasn't sure I was any good. "Besides the last time we played as a band was back in fifth grade,"

"Come on Kagome live a little," Kikyo said, slapping my back.

"Well I guess…." I began not really certain of what I was about to say.

"Hey girls," I sigh in relief as Miroku calls out to us. He is followed of course by, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, (whom I like to call either Fluffy, or Sesshy) and Onigumo. Kikyo seeing her boyfriend immediately runs over to him and kisses him, I feel envy towards her.

"Hey guys," I say meekly.

"Hey Kags are you okay," Miroku asked, coming up to me.

"I'm fine," I say with a smile to hide my true feelings.

"So what were you guys so excited about," Inuyasha asked.

"Well apparently they signed myself, Rin, Sango and Kikyo up for the talent show."

"You know, I've never actually heard you sing before," Inuyasha said thoughtfully.  
"Well you will hear what she sounds like in five days," Sango said beaming widely, then she gasped and turned red, a scowl gracing her features. **SLAP! **"Hentai! How many times have I told you not to touch me!" she screamed, I try and hold back a laugh, Miroku has a bright red hand mark on his left cheek, due to his 'Cursed Hand' but I swear his brain is just warped. I roll my eyes as he laughs while rubbing it.

"So Kags, you never answered are you in or not," Kikyo asked, Onigumo's arm wrapped around her small waist. The only way you can tell me and Kikyo apart is her hair is to her mid thigh, while mine only comes to my waist, and she's slightly paler than me, but other than that we could be twins.

"I guess so, I mean it couldn't hurt right," I say with a small smile. "So where is this contest happening," I asked.

"At the Pavilion," Sango replied, swatting Miroku's hand away from her behind. It's a Friday, so as usual we I mean we girls have a sleep over, and it's being held at Sango's house.

"Ok, so when do we come over Sango," Rin asked, her forearm resting on my shoulder.

"Around 5 is fine," Sango replied, then everyone left, well except Miroku, who lived right next door to me.

"Miroku, can I ask you something," I asked tucking some loose hair behind my ear.

"Depends on the question," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, I really need to know, do you have feelings for Sango?" I ask, and see him become very nervous, and its my turn to smirk.

"Well…..I--I…you see…." he began to stutter.

"So you do?!" I said, and laughed when he turned a nice shade of red.

"I--I never said that," Miroku said, when a small child rammed into Miroku, with a happy squeal.

"Miwoku," she said in a small voice, it was Mamiko, his 5 year old sister.

"Hello Mamiko," I said, and she looked at me with a smile, I noticed she had a front tooth missing.

"Hewo Kagome," she said and gave me a hug also.

"When did you loose that tooth," I asked, kneeling next to her.  
"Three days ago," she said, "And the Tooth Fairy left me two dollars,"  
"Wow, that's great," I said, standing back up.

"Miwoku mama said that's it's your turn to wash dishes," Mamiko said, turning to her older brother.  
"Well I'll see you later, I have to go get ready," I said and ran up the steps that led to my shrine. I walked in the door, "Mama I'm home," I called.

"Ok, when are you leaving to Asuka's," my mother called from the kitchen. Asuka is Sango's mother.  
"4:30," I said taking my shoes off. "Hey is Sota going to have friends over," I asked walking into the kitchen to get an after school snack.

"Yes, he's having Kohaku, and Shippo over," my mom said as she handed me an apple. Kohaku is Sango's younger brother, and Shippo Hidaka is Kikyo's adopted brother, he is a kitsune, and according to me, the cutest thing on the planet.

"Ok, well I'm going to go get ready," I said, and went up stairs where I nearly ran into Sota. "Whoa, what's the hurry," I asked holding onto his shoulders so that he didn't fall.

"Oh sorry, I sort of lost my game, and was going to ask Mama if she'd seen it," he said, with a guilty smile. "Sorry," he said and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Boy that kid can run," I murmured to no one. I walked into my room and pulled out a dark green duffel bag, and packed it for two nights. I grabbed my cell phone, and a note book. Then 4:30 finally rolled around, and I left the house. I finally arrived at Sango's I knew I was early but it was either that or I wouldn't come at all due to the fact that I am very forgetful. **_(AN: That's me for ya)_** I knocked and Sango's mother answered the door.

"Oh hello Kagome, you're here early as usual," Mrs. Taijya said with a welcoming smile, and I walked into the house.

"Yup where's Sango," I asked, setting my duffel bag in the living room.

"Sango, Kagome is here," Mrs. Taijya said and she went up stairs, and Sango popped out of the kitchen.

"Oh good you're here," Sango said and pulled me into the kitchen, "Could you help me get ready," she said with pleading eyes. I nodded, and she smiled and gave me a hug. "Ok, take out the microwave popcorn, and open them up uncooked, and put them in the kettle on the stove," I gave her a curious look before I started anything. "It pops more at one time,"

"Ok," I said and did as I was told, after she put a little bit of cooking oil in the bottom. "Now what," I asked.

"Go to the pantry and grab the chips, there should be five bags," Sango said. I walked over to the pantry and grabbed out, two bags of Doritos nacho and Ranch, Cheetos, plain Lays, and a bag of Pretzels.

* * *

Soon we had everything done, and we had laid the party stuff out in the living room. It consisted of six bowls, five full of chips, one of popcorn, we also had hot chocolate, and soda, and a bunch of Little Debbie snacks, and two bags of Jumbo Marshmallows.

"They should be here in a bit," Sango said, and just after saying that there came a knock from the door. Sango answered it and sure enough, it was Kikyo and Rin.

"Hey guys," I said, and they came in and put their bags in the living room.

"So what are we doing first," Rin asked, sitting on the couch.

"Well how about a movie," Sango suggested.

"John Tucker Must Die," Kikyo said.

"Dead Man's Chest," Rin said.

"Um, I want to watch Happy Feet," I said with a smile, "That movie is so adorable,"

"Ok, we'll watch all three," Sango said. "Which one first," I thought for a moment.

"I have an idea," I said with a smile, everyone urged me on, "Let's draw from a hat," I suggested.

"Cool idea, ok girls, my mom and dad will be out till 11, and Kohaku's staying with Sota at Kagome's," Sango said with a bright smile.

"Ok," Rin, Kikyo and I said in unison causing the three of us to go into a fit of the giggles.

Sango wrote down the movie names, and out them in a hat. "Rin you draw first," she said.

"Ok," Rin said smiling, she put her hand in the hat, "OK, first up is Happy Feet," she said, I smiled in victory.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

The girls, just finished watching the last movie which was Dead Man's Chest. They decided to play a game of Twenty Questions.

"OK, we'll start with Kagome," Sango said, and the other two nodded in agreement as Kagome prepared for their questions.

"Ok first thing, we're going to ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully," Kikyo said, with a sly smirk.

"Ok," Kagome said, sighing.

"First question, Do you have a crush?" Rin asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"Is your crush hot?" Kikyo asked.

"Very," Kagome blushed.

"Does he go to our school," Sango asked.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Does he have a sibling we might know," Rin asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

* * *

At Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house, they were having a sleepover, with their friends, Miroku and Onigumo, and they were bored to no end.

"So what do you think the girls are doing right now?" Miroku asked, a lecherous gleam in his violet eyes.

"You lech," Onigumo said rolling his eyes, "Dude one of those girls is your cousin,"

"Yeah, my really hot cousin," Miroku said with a grin. "Right Inuyasha," Miroku nudged his friend in the side, and Inuyasha blushed.

"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha said looking away from the others.

"Let's do something, before I fall asleep from lack of fun," Sesshomaru said, he was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"We could play Truth or Dare," Onigumo suggested.

"Sure, but no sissy dares," Sesshomaru said sitting up and facing the guys.

"Ok, I'll go first," Onigumo said. "Inuyasha, Truth or Dare,"

"Truth," Inuyasha knew that was wimpy for him, but he knew how twisted his friend's minds were, and didn't really care.

"Ok, tell me how long you've had a crush on Kagome," Onigumo said, and saw Inuyasha turn slightly red.

"Since, 6th grade," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Onigumo said with a sly smirk in place.

"I said since, 6th grade," Inuyasha said in a louder voice.

"He's not lying" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"All right Miroku, Truth or Dare," Inuyasha said.

"Dare," Miroku replied.

"Ok, I dare you to go to the end of our driveway and grope the first person you see walking by," Inuyasha said, Miroku gulped lightly, but went out side to the end of the drive way. The other three still in the house crowded around the window.

"Inuyasha why did you dare him that?" Sesshomaru asked, his eye brow raised.

"Becuz I know that Mr. Ogata walks by this house every night at this time," Inuyasha snickered. And true to his word, Mr. Ogata walked by and Miroku groped him, and ran back in the house, his face redder than a tomatoe.

"You're twisted," Miroku glared at his best friend, and sat down.

* * *

_**With the girls**_

"So does he have a nice body," Kikyo asked, knowing fully well who Kagome's crush was.

"Well, he's well toned, but he's not bulging muscles," Kagome replied, that was question number 18.

"Two more," Sango sighed. "So does he have adorable ears," she asked smiling as Kagome got a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes, the cutest," she sighed.

"So is it Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Yes," Kagome said without thinking, then blushing crimson realizing what she said. "Uh, how about we play a different game,"

"Sure, how about Truth or Dare," Kikyo said, with a smirk.

"Ok," the other three said.

"I'll go first," Kikyo said. "Kags, Truth or Dare,"

"Truth," Kagome said, staring at her fingernails.

"How long have you had a crush on Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, seeing Kagome turn red again.

"Since 7th grade," she replied, and looked up to see the others. "But guys don't say anything, I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same,"

"Ok we promise," they all said, seeing the serious face Kagome gave them.

* * *

"Hey guys I have an idea," Miroku said jumping up from his spot near the window.

"Well what is it," the others asked.

"Well the girls are having a sleepover as well, and Sango's parents are out of the house," Miroku said his eyebrows raised.

"So you want us to spy on them?" Sesshomaru asked, his brow raised. _'Well it would give me a chance to see my lovely Rin,' _

"Don't you think that's kind of immature you guys?" Onigumo asked.

"Well we're teenage guys," Miroku said smirking, "What do you expect,"

"Well how are we going to spy without them seeing us," Inuyasha asked, _'I'm only going so I can see Kagome,' _

"Well be quiet and they won't hear you," Miroku said, "So that means no yelling unless you want face four very pissed off girls,"

* * *

"Can any of you hear what they're saying," Miroku asked.

"We can," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said in a whisper.

The window was cracked opened, and the girls voices floated out.

* * *

"So Kagome, what do you think about Koga?" Sango asked.

"Do I have to answer that," Kagome asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Rin said, with a stern look, but she was fighting the urge to smile.

"Fine, he's a nice guy and all, but he's over cocky, arrogant jerk, who thinks he can claim me like some object, he doesn't care about my feelings," she had an angry look on her face.

"So what about when Inuyasha fights with him...about...you," Kikyo asked smiling.

"I think it's kind of nice, and it makes me feel...uh how do I put this...uh, protected," she smiled, as a dreamy look came over her face.

"Ugh, someone slap her, before she starts to drool," Kikyo rolled her eyes, Kagome shook her head, and blushed.

* * *

"See I told you she hated Koga," Miroku whispered in triumph.

"All right," Inuyasha said he had a slight blush on his face, thanking Kami that he was hidden in the darkness.

"She feels protected around you," Onigumo pointed out, causing Inuyasha's blush to increase.

"Will you be quiet I'm trying to hear," Sesshomaru hissed, and the other three fell silent.

* * *

"So Rin, how do you feel about the older Takahashi," Sango asked her eye brows raised, with a smirk.

"Uh...I...uh, I..." Rin was blushing like mad, and stuttering.

"Come on Rin, you can do it," Kikyo urged.

"Yeah, if I can do it, you sure can," Kagome said, nudging the short girl in the side.

"Ok, you guys I'm absolutely positive, I've fallen in love with him," Rin said, and the girls sighed in content.

"What about you and the lech," Kikyo asked.

* * *

_'Rin loves me?! I think this talent show will be my opportunity to tell her I feel the same,' _Sesshomaru thought, his usually icy golden eyes were now soft, and held a warmth in them, he was glad no one could see him or they'd never let him live it down.

* * *

"I have absolutely no clue what any of you are talking about," Sango said her face bright red. "Besides he's a pervert that only wants to grope me,"

"So you do have feelings for him," Kagome asked, smirking, Sango sighed.

"I guess I do, but unlike Rin, I'm not sure of my feelings," Sango replied.

"Ok Sango, name the qualities Miroku has that you like," Rin said.

"Well he's smart, funny, charming, romantic, and oh, just wonderful," she sighed in contentment. Then they heard a loud thud outside, and screamed, Sango ran to the hall closet and grabbed a baseball bat, and went slowly towards the door.

* * *

"Come on we have to go," Onigumo said.

"I can't Miroku fainted," Inuyasha said.

"Pick him up and let's run," Sesshomaru said, none of the guys wanted the girls to know they had heard them admit that they had feelings for them, Inuyasha groaned and picked up the passed out lech and they ran as if the world were coming to an end.

* * *

"Sango what is it," Kagome squeaked from the doorway, where she, Rin, and Kikyo were poking their heads out nervously.

"Well it appears that they ran," Sango replied and walked back into the house.

"You know what I think it was," Kikyo said. She was known to be quite superstitious, and paranoid, the other three groaned. "I think it was those rotten boys," she said her eyes narrowed.

"Oh no," Kagome's and Rin's eyes grew as large as saucers. "What if it was them," Kagome asked.

"They could have heard us," Rin squeaked.

"Calm down, I think Kik here is just being paranoid," Sango said glaring at Kikyo, but her stomach felt uneasy, what if it had been them, if they were hanging outside her window, she'd just have to kick their asses.

* * *

_**AN: There's chapter one, hope you like it, R&R!**_

_**next time, Chapter 2: Day Before the Talent show, Kagome's birthday!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome's Birthday

_**Chapter 2: Kagome's Birthday**_

It was now Monday, and it was back to school, and Kagome was heading to the school when Sango, Rin, Miroku and Inuyasha joined her, Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Onigumo were riding with Sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah Tanjoubi omedetou!" Sango cried out hugging Kagome.

"Oh, Arigato Sango," Kagome said smiling.

"When is the party," Rin asked, linking arms with Kagome.

"I don't really want a party," Kagome said, turning away from her friends.

Rin leaned over to Sango and whispered into her ear. "Well then we'll ask her mother,"

"OK," Sango said, and they continued walking to the school.

"Oh, I hope Koga doesn't do what he did last year," Kagome said suddenly.

"What did he do last year," Inuyasha asked curious, as he felt a pang of jealousy wash over him, but he couldn't tell her what he'd heard last night and not get the cold shoulder from her.

"Last year Koga went all out and decorated her locker, and gave her a yellow rose with a card saying that she was his woman," Sango said, disgust clear in her voice.

"But he doesn't know Kags' favorite flower," Rin said, "So she ignored him for three days straight, we were so proud,"

"Well if he wasn't so pushy maybe I may have given him a chance, but I know that Ayame likes him so that's one of the reasons why I wouldn't date him," Kagome said, sighing in exasperation. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rin have the same homeroom, while Sango has homeroom with Miroku and Kikyo. "Well we better hurry so we aren't late," Kagome had a blush creeping up her cheeks as she sped up.

"What's with Kags," Miroku asked in a clueless manner.

"That's none of your concern," Sango snapped.

"Well it is when she's my cousin," Miroku said going into big-brother mode.

"Well she doesn't want you to know, what with your loose lips," Rin said, and she sped up to catch up with Kagome. Sango on the other hand had vanished.

* * *

_**With Sango**_

Sango pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Kagome's number.

"Moushi, Moushi," came the voice of Mrs. Higurashi, or Keiko as her mother called her.

"O hayou gozaimasu Higurashi-san," Sango said politely, "When is Kagome's birthday party?"

"Tonight at 7, that should be plenty of time to get her a gift I think," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Arigato,"

"Jaamataashita," they hung up.

"I have to tell the others," Sango said and hurried to her homeroom. She sent Rin a text message. Rin Kags b-day party tonite at 7

* * *

_**With Kagome, Rin, and Inuyasha**_

"So Kagome what do you want for your birthday," Rin asked smiling.

"I don't know," Kagome said. _'Truth is I want Inuyasha, but he can't know that,' _she thought with a blush spreading. "I guess, I would actually love it if one guy gave me my favorite flower,"

"So you want some lillies," Rin asked with a smirk, she knew for a fact that Inuyasha and Kagome both liked each other equally, she found out Inuyasha like Kagome through Sesshomaru.

"Yes, that would be a great gift," Kagome said. "I got another yellow rose from Koga," she sighed.

"When will he realize you don't like him and move on," Rin said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know," Kagome sighed.

* * *

**_7 O'clock Kagome's house_**

Kagome was up in her room writing in her diary, about nothing in particular.

Meanwhile down stairs...

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, everyone nodded. All the people attending were, Kagome's friends, Sango's family, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents, and Miroku's family, and Shippo.

"Ok, Sota go get your sister," Mrs. Higurashi said, Sota nodded. "And shut the light off on your way out," Sota quickly turned the light out and ran up the stairs. When he reached the door he knocked.

"What is it?" Kagome asked opening her door.

"Okaasan wants you to downstairs," Sota said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Ok," she followed him down. "Um, why is it so dark?" the lights flicked on.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, she looked completely shocked but smiled anyways.

"You guys didn't have to," she said, trying not to cry she was so happy.

"We wanted to," Sango said and everyone nodded in agreement. She hugged Kagome.

"It's time for cake," Mrs. Higurashi said, and everyone agreed. They brought out Mrs. Higurashi's homemade cake, with 16 candles on it.

"Make a wish," Rin said, Kagome closed her eyes and thought about it.

_'I wish that my friends are happy, all the time,' _she blew the candles out.

"What did ya wish for," Sota asked, Kagome shook her head.

"Can't tell ya if I want it to come true," she replied. Mrs. Higurashi cut the cake and passed it out with mint chocolate chip icecream. Kagome sat with her friends, they talked while they ate.

"So are you all right that we threw you a party?" Rin asked.

"It's great, all though I did see this coming," Kagome laughed.

"So Kags, are you looking up to the talent show?" Kikyo asked.

"Well I'm kinda nervous," Kagome replied. "I mean what if I mess up,"

"Kagome you'll be fine," Rin said, in truth she had heard Kagome sing and found out she was really good.


	3. Chapter 3: Talent Show

_**Chapter 3: Talent Show**_

It was finally the day of the talent show, and Kagome, Kikyo, Rin and Sango had all practiced Kagome's new song, for the whole week.

"So what are you girls performing for the talent show?" Miroku asked, his arm resting on Kagome's shoulder.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight," Kagome said, shrugging him off. "What about you, are you doing this yourself? Or are you in a band?"

"I'm actually in a band, with Yash, Sesshomaru and Onigumo," Miroku said smugly. "And we've been a band since two years ago,"

"Oh really, then what's your band's name?" Rin asked, her eye brow raised.

"It's called Outbreak," Sesshomaru said, as he walked up to the group. "And I'm confident we have a pretty good sound."

"We'll see," Sango said, "we have to go practice, so we'll see ya at the Pavillion," and the four girls walked away.

"So you didn't find out the song the girls are doing?" Inuyasha asked, walking up to his brother and best friend.

"Nope, I tried, but they're really secretive." Miroku said. "Shall we go get ready then?"

"We have to go find Onigumo, and then we can," Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Kagome stood nervously in front of the pavillion, she wore a dark red tank top, a black mini skirt with black leggings, and maroon flats. Sango wore a dark pink tank top, and black skirt with dark purple leggings, and dark purple flats. Kikyo wore a white tank top, and dark brown skirt, with light brown leggings and dark brown flats. Rin wore a dark yellow tank top, and a tangerine skirt with black leggings, and dark orange flats.

"Guys, I don't know if I can do this," Kagome said, turning to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," Kikyo said grabbing her friend by the arm. "You're not gonna bail, we need you, you're the lead singer and guitar,"

"But what if I mess up," Kagome asked, her expression anxious.

"Just relax, you'll do fine," Rin said, patting Kagome on the shoulder. "You're dad would be so proud,"

"Thanks Rin," Kagome said with a meek smile. They entered the building together, and walked toward the stage, where the Emcee was waiting.

"Who're you four?" she asked.

"We're Sacred Arrow." Sango said.

"Oh, well I'm Kaede, and I'll be the emcee, you're the fourth act, after Outbreak," the woman said, and the girls bowed and hurried backstage where their instruments were waiting, along with the boys.

"Hey guys," Rin said brightly.

"Hi Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"So who's the lead singer here?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her mind off of the upcoming performance.

"That'd be me," Inuyasha said. "I'm also the first guitar,"

"So, Kagome, you nervous?" Miroku asked, and Kagome looked at him, then nodded slowly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"She thinks she's gonna suck, but we know she'll do awesome," Sango said, giving Kagome a one armed hug.

* * *

"Ok, now for our third act, a band of boys that call themselves Outbreak," there was clapping as the curtain rose, Inuyasha stood at the mic with his guitar, Sesshomaru on his left with his guitar, Miroku on the drums, and Onigumo with his bass.

"This song is called _Be My Escape_," Inuyasha said into the mic, then he started playing, followed by the others.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away_

**And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because**  
**I gotta get outta here  
****I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I ****gotta get outta here**  
**And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.**

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
**He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there**  
**And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair**

**Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.**

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already **gave**

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me**  
**And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because**  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.**

The crowd was on their feet as the boys ended their song, and walked backstage.

"Wow, that was a great group, it'll be really hard to follow." Kaede said, trying to talk over the noise of the crowd.

"You guys sounded really good," Kagome said taking a huge breath.

"Don't worry Kags, we'll do fine," Sango said as the four walked out onto the stage, the curtain was still down.

"Now for our fourth act, a group called Sacred Arrow," there was applause, and Kagome felt the butterflies swell in her stomach.

"Hi, this song I wrote, it's called _Stand in the Rain_," Rin started the song out on the keyboards, then Kikyo came in on the drums, and Kagome on the guitar. Kagome opened her mouth and began to sing.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why **(Sango came in on the bass)**  
But she knows that when she's all alone,  
Feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
the shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear,  
the tears will not stop raining down  
**  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
the only way out is through everything  
She's running from wants to give up and lie down.  
**  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

_(Instrumental solo)__  
**  
**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found****_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  


Inuyasha who was watching from backstage, had an awed look on his face.

"Wow, another great performance, the judges are going to have a tough decision to make," Kaede said as the crowd grew loud once more.

* * *

It was the end of the show, and they were handing out the prizes. "In third place, Sacred Jewel with the song With Me," there was polite applause. "In second...Outbreak with Be My Escape," there was a louder applause. "And in first place...Sacred Arrow with Stand in the Rain," the sound was deafening.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the pavillion a little deaf from the noisy crowd, she jumped nearly a foot in the air when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Inuyasha said with a chuckle as Kagome clutched her chest, her heart thudding loudly in her ears.

"Did you have to sneak up on me?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"I said I was sorry," Inuyasha said still smiling. "How come you're not going to celebrate with the girls?"

"I just don't feel like it," Kagome said shrugging.

"Congratulations on getting first," he said, as they walked.

"I think your group deserved it more," Kagome said.

"Nah, you're voice was way better than mine," Inuyasha said shrugging. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a smile.

"Thanks," she said, he looked confused, but she shook her head. "Huh uh, never mind,"

He scoffed, "women," he muttered, earning a light punch from Kagome, who felt what they'd just said was familiar, but shook it off.

"So, how come you're hanging out with me?" Kagome asked, as they entered the park, with was really pretty in the twilight.

"Cause, I want to, is that a crime," Inuyasha asked, sounding offended.

"I didn't say it was," she said nudging him on the shoulder. "I was only wondering,"

"Because, I'd rather be here with you than watching Miroku get beat up by Sango again," Inuyasha said, and Kagome laughed.

"But you've got to admit that it's really funny," Kagome said, and Inuyasha nodded in agreement. The two sat down on a bench.

* * *

_**AN: R&R and you'll make me slightly happier!! Next time, Chapter 4: Visions of an Unknown Past!  
**_


End file.
